A KrystalXYusei love Story
by XxXYuseiYami'sgirlxXx
Summary: umm...Hi! well this is my frist stroy on here aand i hope you like it!


**Part 1:**

**"Hello??" said Krystal. "Is this the main office??" she asked the person next to her. "Yes. But you have to wait until they call you and then they will tell you what class you are going to." Said the person next to her. "Ohh." She said. "Thanks!!" she told him "Krystal Swan?" said the principal "your class is with this young boy right here. He will lead you to your class and take this: *she gets a Yu Gi Oh card* collect these and you will fit in perfectly!" she said smiling. "Oh. Don't worry." she says to her self. "I have plenty of these cards."**

** "Hello." Said Yugi. "You must be the new student in your class." He told her. "Come with me." He said taking her hand and running to class with her. "We are here!" said Yugi in a cheerful voice "Good! I can't take all this walking." she said "Yugi??" she asked "yes?" he said "do you duel??" she asked him again. "Yes. Yes I do. And it is really fun!" He told her. "Come on let go inside the classroom everyone is waiting for us!" he said "sure." She said. Once Krystal enters the noisy classroom with Yugi every one becomes quite.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** "Look at this beautiful babe!" said Joey. "H-h-hello. My name is Krystal Swan." She said in front of the class. "Please take your seat Krystal right next to Joey Wheeler. All of the boys groaned and Joey cheered. "My my my!" What a hot, sexy babe!!" he told her. "Joey..." she said smiling "do you wanna duel??" she asked him. "Sure if I lose, you can do anything you want to me. But if you lose you have to go on a date with me." He told her. "It's a deal." She said. "Okay. Where do you want to duel??" he asked her. "In the yard." She told him. **

**They start dueling until the mark appears on her arm. "Oww!!" she said falling down. "The mark...it's the crimson dragon mark!" said the unknown person "She has it! Just like me!" "Krystal!!" said Yugi "get up! Get up!" he told her "The pain...it hurts." Said Krystal. Yugi transforms into Yami. "Yami you have to help her!" said Yugi. "I'll try." He tells Yugi. Yami sees the mark and shakes his head. "Sorry Yugi there is nothing I can do." He tells him "I can help her." Said Yusei. "Yusei..." said Krystal. Yusei picks her up and takes her to his rider. "Yusei??" she said when she was in his room. "I see you also have the yellow line in your face. But it is just like mine." He said "Let me see your mark." He asked Krystal. "no." she told him. "Why?" he asked. She moved her hair out of the way and showed him. "I am the last piece of the puzzle." she told him. "It says that they last person to have the last piece of the puzzle gets to have the crimson dragon card." "T-T-The Crimson dragon card!?!?" said Yusei. "yes." Said Krystal nodding her head.**

**"I never knew that there was a card like that." Said Yusei. "Yusei??" asked Krystal "can you take me home now cuz my parents are probably wondering were I am. "Sure. Good thing and see you tomorrow." He told her kissing her gently on the lips. Krystal blushes "Yusei...can I ask you a favor??" she said**

**"Sure! What is it?" he asked her. "Can you kiss me again with passion?" she asked him. Yusei did not answer instead he just stood quite, facing her. He got close to her face and told her: "Not to today it will be when you lease expect it." He said to her kissing her fore head. Krystal gets on him when he is on the rider and she kisses him in the lips and he does the same because he loves her. "Mmm." She said. Yusei was red like a rose. "See you tomorrow she said when he dropped her off at her house.**

**Part 2:**

**"Krystal!" said Yugi at school "yea?" she said "can you come with me to the prom??" "Sure!" she said "when is it??" she asked him. "It's on a Friday night at 8:00." He told her. "Okay! I will come but when you see me you will love it!" she said. It's Friday and everyone is at the prom, when Krystal and Yugi arrive in a limo. Yugi comes out first and then Krystal. Boys' mouths drop open and girls looked at them selves like as if they were witches. "K-K-Krystal??" said Joey. "Excuse me." She told Joey hitting him with her hair. "Yugi!" said Joey. "You have the best date ever!! Why didn't I think of asking her!" said Joey "oh because, Yugi, unlike you, has a very sweet heart and is very cute." She told Joey. "Hehehe...I did not see you there Krystal." Said Joey shamed of him self. Yusei came in with is date and Krystal avoided him. "My. What a beautiful girl." Said Yusei in her ear. "Yo Yugi!" called Yusei. "What's happening Yusei?" said Yugi. "Nice date you have, what are you going to give her for graduation?" asked Yusei. "Ohh....the rarest card also known as the blue eyed white dragon." He told him. "What are you going to give her Yusei?" asked Yugi. "A rider like mine but in a different color, I just need to know." He told Yugi. "Yugi...can we dance to this song??" said Krystal.**


End file.
